Jana and Janice
Jana and Janice are two attractive British girls who crushed on Christopher more than Micco in their debut episode Twins in Vegas where they first used a term of endearment and they were very sympathetic towards him as he was very sad about getting dumped by Jessica as mentioned in the whole episode where they took him to the cinema to help him forget about Jessica. in Revenge of the Ring! they revealed their special skills with power rings as their powers were revealed to be love and sympathy. in the episode Christopher and the sleeping ghost of Vegas they were honorary members of the team hired for life by Christopher. in the episode The Beach Bash! they were wearing bikinis and sunglasses as revealed. in Spending the night in fright! they were able to solve a mystery involving more than one monster. in Defending the best guy they paid for breakfast since he forgot his money. in Another birthday blast! they were able to buy a new set of guitar picks and two new guitars. as shown in firing the traitor they were angry at Jessica for the first time. and seen in Trauma in Casa Destruction they were able to escape from an obsessed guy's house. in the episode Getting Even with the Enemy they were able to make Jessica fall asleep to send her to jail for all eternity. as revealed in Helping the Hero's Heart they were able to convince William to help them get even with Julie. shown in each episode Jana and Janice are seen kissing Christopher. appearances they are twin sisters who are very attractive and caring toward Christopher but of course they're great friends with Micco. season four Twins in Vegas (Debut) Revenge of the Ring! Christopher and the sleeping ghost of Vegas The Beach Bash! Spending the night in fright! defending the best guy another birthday blast! season five firing the traitor trauma in casa destruction getting even with the enemy helping the hero's heart season six The Legend of Camp Creepy A scary day with a Faceless Rider Jailbreak Horror movie in Hawaii A Valentine's Surprise Jeopardy in Japan Michigan Madness season seven Getaway in Germany Chinese Chaos Halloween Hassle in Horror Where's my Mummy? Movie Night Madness The Lady Next Door The Return of Mad Madelyn Cursed or Worse season eight A Suite Surprise vampire victims emotions in Europe a fear of heights Christopher gets bugged! Starry Night in Sioux City season nine Fired Kidnapped Fright of Their Fears Lights! camera! mayhem in the studio! Identity Crisis Empty Inside Practice Room Panic Christopher's New Ability Master of Time Mystery In Your Mind The Spy of 75 Jana and Janice meet the Music Hater Web of the Dreamsewer Fruit Fright The Masked Menace quotes "there, there, sweetie pie cry on my shoulder." " he's crying on my shoulder." " he has two eyes doesn't he?" - Twins in Vegas "it's all up to you darling." -Revenge of the Ring! "the ghost popped out of the mirror!" - Christopher and the sleeping ghost of Vegas "let's go near the water" - The Beach Bash! "how is this possible" - Spending the night in fright! "are you thirsty Honey?" "happy birthday sweetie." "Jessica is an idiot." "let's get out of here!" "Look it's a door let's go!" "William we need your help getting even with Julie." "it's the killer!" "run! everyone! run!" "hey Amanda Luanne!" "STEP OFF!" "let's go!" "we're safe!" "I'm scared!" "I'm really, really, scared!" "here's an extra special valentine's gift from us." "let's say sayonara!" "so again sayonara!" romantic love interests Christopher= an "adorable" guy who they loved more than his brother Micco= Christopher's brother who they asked out until they noticed Christopher needed more attention and affection than Micco so they dumped him. Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Members of Mystery Supervision Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Girlfriends of Christopher Category:Friends of the team Category:Openning Victims Category:Team Members